


Upon Your Return

by candlelight27



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Reader-Insert, fairytail like, kisses and hugs, lots of talking, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelight27/pseuds/candlelight27
Summary: A knock on the door and a company of dwarves bring you who you've been waiting all those long years. That one you've loved since the moment you met him. Thorin Oakenshield.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I'm enjoying the Hobbit way too much. I hope you like this fic :) feedback is welcomed, as well as any English correction. Happy winter holidays everybody <3

The night covered the sky of a deep and dark purplish shadow, splattered with stars, so bright and hopeful. You sighed. As your mind wandered along the many memories you’d gathered all these years, yo did wonder if you had taken the right decisions. ‘How is one supposed to know?’ You stood up from the armchair. There was a pipe lying forgotten upon the shelves, next to an old recipe book you put your hands on.

A lovely soup was going to be your supper. Spoon in hand, you were about to eat… until a rather unexpected knock on the door sounded.

You walked towards the door. ‘Who can it be at a time like this?’ You were confident it was no danger: you had made sure you protected the old cottage with magic long ago. You opened the wooden door, slowly and carefully. Along with a cool blow of wind, a familiar face appeared.

“Gandalf!” You said with joy.

“Good night, [Y/N], dear friend.” He smiled, glad to see you again.

“What may I do for you?”

“As you must have notice, we got lost in this forest, and night caught us…”

“Wait, Gandalf. We?”

Then, the little head of a Hobbit popped up from behind the wizard. Some dwarves followed, and you suspected there were others somewhere. You knew Gandalf and his procedures.

“These are Bilbo, Fíli, Kíli and Ori. Although, some are…”

“How much in total?” Your smile was warm. You had a soft spot for dwarves, despite the past.

“Fourteen and me.”

“I can not promise comfort, but I can offer a roof. We’ll find a way to arrange all those beds.” You invited them with a gesture, and your new visitors came in. The rest of the group entered, and Gandalf told you their names; Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Óin, Glóin, Nori, Dori… Two, who looked more mature and experienced than the others, lingered a moment under the frame of the door. They were Dwalin and Balin. The latter complimented your house.

But you counted thirteen.

“Where’s the last one?” You asked. It was clear that the wizard had counted them well.

“[Y/N]… They form a company.” Arching an inquiring eyebrow. “The company of…”

“Of?”

“Thorin Oakenshield.”

You froze up. From the shadows emerged the imposing figure of said dwarf. A dwarf you unfortunately knew very well. He looked at you, those beautiful eyes as blue as ever. The ghost of gentle caresses and loving words, the very same that had tortured you countless times, came back.

He walked unsure, nearing you. This shook you out of your astonishment. You threw the spoon you still had. However, it didn’t reach him. You were furious.

“How dare you come back, after all this time?”

It was a tense moment. Gandalf didn’t want to intercede and the other dwarves tried to conceal their amazement. Fíli and Kíli, in particular, had all their attention in whatever they could hear. Others, such as Balin, didn’t quite understand at all. When had Thorin and their host met? And what had he done to make her so mad?

“I… have no excuses. It is an emergency; Gandalf told you. I hope you consider our stay.”

Tears threatened to fall, but you ignored the lump in your throat and spoke.

“You can go along the rest of your company. Nevertheless I must tell you you are no longer welcomed in this house.” Thorin noticed the unusual gravity in your words. Something inside of him, maybe a small pinch of hope, broke in an instant. He realised he was as broken as you.

 

The dwarves moved all the furniture in the main space, where living room and kitchen collided. It was big enough to embrace all the bedrolls. You served the food and drinks you had. The chaos was pleasurable, for you despised the common loneliness in your everyday.

Jokes, songs, stories and much more were shared. Of course, you avoided Thorin’s gaze and ignored his voice, pretending he wasn’t there.

They were nice. Ori had asked you thousands of questions about your books and maps, while Fíli ans Kíli focused on your collection of magical concoctions. Gandalf praised your spell of protection. You gladly served Bombur a hidden piece of your favourite pastries and listened to the beautiful songs Bofur played with his flute.

But you could not bear it anymore. The ache in your heart had grown too deep by his presence, therefore you silently disappeared.

You sat on the porch. Coldness hitting your nose and cheeks. The stars were shining bright, as well as the almighty moon in the dark sky. That shine has always reminded you of Thorin, his strong will and his eyes; something bright amidst all the gloom and sorrow.

You rubbed your temples. You had accustomed to his absence, why did you have to react like this? How could you still love him?

Suddenly, the door opened and closed behind you.

“I want to apologise.” Thorin muttered. He sat next to you, in one of the stools. Yet you refused to look at him. “I can go, if your hatred for me is so big. You don’t have to escape from your own home.”

Despite your efforts, your soft spot for him made you answer.

“I don’t hate you, Thorin.”

He lit his pipe.

“Do you want to share it, for the old times?” You took it, and grazed it with your lips, smoke rings the result of your actions. You passed it back to the dwarf. “Are you annoyed?”

“Somehow.”

“I beg your forgiveness, [Y/N]. I will be gone as soon as I can. You won’t have to see me again.”

“I told you I don’t hate you. Thorin, how can you be so oblivious?” You turn your head, his eyes piercing yours.

“That spoon…” He began.

“No. I was angry, but not because of you.”

“Then why?”

“Because I realised that I still love you, even though I thought I had got over your departure. How silly I was…”

He bit his lower lip. In a gentle motion, Thorin caught your hand in his own.

“I love you too.” You huffed and separated your hand from him.

“Of course.”

“Please, [Y/N]. You know it was my duty to leave.”

“Yes, you are a king. You always were and you will always be. That’s why I know there’s no place for me in your heart.”

“I’ve thought about you everyday and everynight since I put a feet away from you. Believe me,I beg you.”

A tear run free.

“I just wanted you… and you left a emptiness in my heart nothing could replace. You could have appeared at least once. You could have sent someone, a piece of paper, a rock with runes, whatever.”

“I believed you forgot me, [Y/N]. I can’t express how regretful I am of my lack of actions, but…”

“Please, don’t continue.”

“I’m no one. I had to lead my people, I had to help them survive. I was young and selfish; I couldn’t see other way. Then years passed… It never occurred to me that a perfect being like you could really be in love with… a broken excuse of a dwarf.”

“I don’t care what you think of yourself. You promised.”

“And here I am…”

“Close to one hundred years late.”

“Will you forgive me?”

“Isn’t that useless? You are leaving.”

He gave you again the pipe, meanwhile enjoying that he could share it with you.

“This time I’ll come back. I’ll come back a king for you.”

Your mind was fighting with your heart. You stood up and took a deep breathe. Your eyes were wet and red. ‘I’m so weak…’ Seeing Thorin had brough all your kisses from the past, all the promises and all the tenderness. He stood up and cupped your face in his rough loving hands.

“I met you by fate, when I got lost in this forest. You helped me. We were happy.” He said.

“But you couldn’t stay.”

“Nor you could come with me.”

With his thumb, he dried another tear.

“If I come back… When I come back, I will give you a happy ending. As in those fairytales you read me.” He added, a sparkle in his eyes.

Your feelings were overwhelming. He awakened a new emotion within you; a stange will. The will of living. You hadn’t lost it, it was buried deep inside you. You gave in, and touched his lips with your fingertips, bringing your own mouth close to his. You kissed him. It was slow, fruit of a worn out need.

“I was afraid, whereas now I am confident. I will free you from this forest.”

“I trust you, Thorin. One way or another you are here, holding me, as you said you would. I shouldn’t have cared about time.”

“No. Don’t, [Y/N].” He kissed your temple. “It was my own fault. I should have come thousands of times; to make both your burdens and mine lighter. I was a coward. Yet I’m willing to mend it.”

He hugged you with strength. He didn’t want to let you go, ever. You held him as close as you could.

“This is very far away from your path.” Your voice was barely a whisper.

“I know.”

“You didn’t get lost. It was not an emergency.” The sudden understanding took you unprepared. He came back, not by chance, but because he intended to. You were quite relieved, and this calmed you. Still in his arms, you melted against him.

Thorin shushed you.

 

The two of you were oblivious to the dwarves that were listening behind the door. Gandalf didn’t have to do it to know what was going on.

Bilbo asked the wizard about it, and he gladly told the story. The very same story the hobbit would tell at least once to his dear Frodo, about a sorcerer trapped in a forest by a curse only the love of a king could break. About a dwarf who’d lost everything but hope.

“One hundred years, Bilbo, that’s how long [Y/N] has waited. And you are experiencing in flesh how much is Thorin putting at risk.”

“I do wish they have their happy ending.”

“I do too, my little friend.”


End file.
